


Sister?!

by selenamasters95



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9966659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: Both Team Arrow and Team Flash meet someone new, someone who is closer to Barry then they realize.





	1. Chapter 1

They stood in the center of the empty warehouse, looking around in confusion. “Why is it empty.” Oliver Queen demanded, his tone automatically slipping into his ‘Arrow voice’ as Felicity and Barry called it. He looked at Barry, his eyes narrowed in his green mask. 

“I don’t know. The evidence pointed to this warehouse...” Barry answered, his body tense in his red suit as he resisted the urge to speed through the rooms. He had reluctantly agreed to stay with Oliver in case any one showed up while the various members of Team Arrow searched the various rooms that were scattered throughout the warehouse. Laurel and Diggle returned first, both reporting that their rooms were empty. Thea returned last, though she wasn’t alone. She walked slowly into the main room struggling to support a young woman who looked like she was struggling to stay awake. The others turned to look at her, each allowing the suspicion to show on their faces. Everyone except for Barry. He quickly removed his mask and stepped forward as the young woman glanced up. Her eyes widened when she saw him and she broke from Thea’s grasp before Thea could stop her. She limped towards Barry, tears falling from her eyes. Barry hurried forward and met her halfway, holding her close as she broke down in his arms.

“Barry...” She sobbed in his shoulder. Barry tightened his arms.

“I’m here...I’m here...” He whispered to her as she clung to his suit. 

“Barry...” Oliver began, getting ready to demand answers. 

“Let me get her to S.T.A.R Labs first...” Barry looked him. “Please...” Oliver nodded and watched Barry speed away, holding the young woman close. After Barry skidded to a stop, he turned to a bewildered Felicity, Caitlin, and Cisco. “Please...she’s hurt...” Caitlin nodded and hurried over to them as he laid her down on a medical bed. He held her hand as Caitlin started an IV. The young woman looked at Barry, terror written on her face. Barry stroked her matted hair away from her eyes and smiled faintly. “You’re safe. They won’t hurt you...trust me.” he whispered soothingly. She slowly nodded and glanced at Caitlin.

“My name is Caitlin.” she smiled reassuringly as she continued her work. “What’s your name...?’ she asked. 

“Ebony....”Ebony winced slightly as Caitlin inserted the IV needle into her arm. 

“Pretty name.” Caitlin commented. “You’re going to feel sleepy Ebony...” Caitlin looked at her. “It’s normal okay. Don’t fight it.” she explained. Ebony nodded and looked at Barry. 

“I’ll see you when you wake up..” he assured her. She nodded as her eyelids started to droop. “Eb...can I tell them?” Barry asked quietly. Ebony nodded and let her eyes close.

“Tell us what?” Cisco asked, breaking the silence. 

“I only want to explain this once.” he sped off before they could object and appeared with Laurel and Thea before speeding away again. As Caitlin moved to stand by Cisco, Barry reappeared with Oliver and Diggle. He gave them moment to steady themselves and walked over to Ebony’s bedside. 

“Who is she.” Oliver demanded. Barry glared at him slightly at his tone and sighed. He looked back at the sleeping young woman. 

“My sister.” He whispered. “She’s my little sister.” He said louder to make sure they heard him. He turned to face them and felt his lips twitch up in a smile at the various expressions of shock that he was met with. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Barry's explanation.

“From a different timeline?” Cisco was the first to break the bewildered silence. Barry shook his head. 

“The story is that my dad had a drunken one night stand after a fight with my mom. That's the story Ebony was told...but she’s not even sure. Her parents....they are not the nicest people...” he glanced down at a bruise that marred her pale skin. 

“Was....was she abused...?” Thea asked, her voice hesitant. Barry nodded after a moment. 

“She was...until a year ago when she ran away. After she heard the truth...that she had a brother...she ran away....to find me. It took a while for her to get to Central because all she had was my name but...” he paused and looked at the others. “She found me at the police station so Joe knows who she is. We didn’t tell anyone else for her safety.” 

“Whats her last name?” Felicity asked softly.

“Aroy...I think that's the name she said. She asked...after two weeks I think...if she can change it to Allen...but I wasn’t sure...” Barry answered.

“Do you think they would connect her to the Flash?” Felicity asked as she began typing away on her laptop. Barry shook his head before taking a deep breath. 

“We didn’t want her parents knowing where she was. Flash business had nothing to do with it. Joe and I kept her hidden...until she was ready to be introduced to you guys.” Barry looked at Caitlin. “You know how skittish she was when I brought her here?” Caitlin nodded. “It took two weeks to get her to look me in the face and she barely spoke to me. She would try to make herself as small as possible if Joe was nearby. He had to keep his sidearm hidden from her after she had a panic attack the first time she saw it.” Barry looked back at Oliver who just nodded and put his bow away. He sent a pointed glance at the others and looked back at Barry as they all followed suit. 

“Her parents are Elizabeth and Michael Aroy. She...was born in Central City...” Felicity trailed off as she read what was on the screen. “No mention of your father in her medical records or on her birth certificate.” Felicity looked at Barry. 

“I ran a parental DNA test when we first met...I had her consent....and it showed that we share a father” he looked at her. Felicity  nodded and looked at the screen again but before she could continue, a scream echoed throughout the room. Barry automatically turned to Ebony and held her hand. “Ebony...wake up...you’re safe.” he whispered soothingly over and over as the scream died down to a whimper. Ebony’s eyes flickered open and she tried to curl up towards the sound of Barry’s voice. 

“Sleepy....Don’t wanna sleep...scary...” Ebony muttered, her words slightly slurred from the sedatives. Barry sat on the bed and wrapped an arm around her. She burrowed into side. “Warm...”

“I’ll protect you...” Barry told her. “It’s okay to sleep...”he whispered. She nodded and started to settle again. Barry looked at the others when he heard a soft ‘aw’. He felt himself smile when he saw Felicity watching them with a hand over her heart. 

“Sorry...private moment and all but that was adorable.” She smiled and went back to her work. Barry looked down at Ebony and nodded. 

“I’m all she has.” Barry looked up at them. “She knows who you guys are by the way...well...I’ve told stories...she’s seen pictures...” he stopped for moment as if debating something then looked at them. “Secret identities and all...”

“You told her Oliver is the Arrow.” Felicity stared at him. Barry shook his head. 

“She figured it out. I was telling her about the Arrow and when he first showed up and she connected the dots since the Arrow showed up soon after Ollie came back from the island.” Barry explained. Oliver surprised everyone (and himself) by laughing. Barry smiled at him and watched as Oliver walked over to him and Ebony. “She loves hearing stories about the Arrow and the good he’s done.” Barry smiled and looked at Ebony. 

“She loves stories about the Flash as well. Her favorite though are the stories where the Flash and the Arrow team up.” Joe spoke suddenly as he entered. Caitlin held up her phone indicating she had texted him to update him. Barry nodded his thanks and looked at Joe. “You sure she’s ready for this?” Joe asked, as he motioned to the others. Barry shrugged and looked at her. 

“I didn’t have a choice Joe...she was hurt...badly...and we still haven’t caught the meta who did this. They keep disappearing before we get there.” Barry looked at him. Joe nodded and turned to the others. 

“Scare her and I will hurt you.” He told them. They nodded quickly and Joe walked over to Barry. “I found out she wasn’t at the farm house earlier today and tried to call you but they said you were on Flash business.” Joe informed him. 

“We...well...Thea...found her at a warehouse that we were investigating.” Barry told him. “It looks like she’s been there for weeks...but I saw her yesterday...” 

“Do you think the metahuman knows her?” Joe asked the question that had been plaguing Barry’s mind. Barry closed his eyes for a moment then quickly looked at Felicity. 

“Can you check the whereabouts of Cicero Michaels...?” He asked quietly. She nodded and began typing. 

“Who’s Cicero?” Diggle asked. 

“Her fiance.” Joe answered at the sametime Barry muttered “Dead man walking.” Joe rolled his eyes. Before anyone could ask Felicity spoke up. 

“Cicero Michaels was spotted in Star City two months ago....and Central a week ago.” Felicity told them. 

“He’s looking for her.” Joe looked at Barry. Barry looked down at Ebony and quickly checked her back right shoulder. 

“He found her...” he whispered, anger and terror could both be heard in voice as he stared at the fresh brand that marred her pale skin. “No...” he looked at Joe, unconsciously vibrating with anger. Ebony whimpered faintly and he quickly forced himself to stop and rubbed her arm soothingly. Joe looked at the others. 

“He’s your meta.” he stated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this explained somethings but also left questions because I'm cruel like that. More will be coming soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter of the work. I do have more typed up but I just wanted to test the waters with this idea. Let me know what you think :D


End file.
